True Friends
by Goddess of Ravens Blood
Summary: This story is about Uzamaki, Naruto and Uchiha, Sasuke. The chapters are kinda short sorry. I have only gotten to part of chapter four. when more can come to mind i will be sure to add it.THANX
1. Chapter 1

**TRUE FRIENDSHIP**

**NOTE**: (I do not own any character on here)

(CHAPTER ONE)

The sound of rustling blades of grass moving with the wind, birds calling out to one another and crickets chirpiing thier harmonious songs. One would not have noticed the sound of my footsteps rapidly moving within this peaceful area.

A strange bird call nearby made me tense up, listening for any thing that was out of place. Suddenly the crickets stopped chirping, a sign that some one was following me.

I grabbed **Shurikens** from my pouch, ready to attack anything that posed a threat.

Within the blink of an eye some one attacked from behind. If it had not been for my skills I would've been defeated in a second. Whirling around I **parried** the attackers **Kunai** into a nearby tree and knocked him back a couple feet.

The intruder quickly did a back flip onto his feet, switching into hand-to-hand combat, he ducked low and attempted to sweep my feet out from under me. Fore-seeing the move I dodged the attack and flipped onto a nearby branch, sending a barrage of Shurikens, pinning the intruder to the **adjacent** tree.

"No fair sasuke-chan, I'll kick your ass when I get down from here! "

Smiling I jumped down from the tree and walked over to my intruder.

"You should've seen that coming Naruto."

I chuckled as Naruto squirmed in attempt to free himself of the throwing stars that pinned his clothing to the tree.

"You look good like that Naruto I think I'll leave you there for awhile."

" Sasuke come on, I'm stuck! "

**(Flash-Back)**

"Sasuke, help me I'm stuck!"

"Stop squirming or you'll get even more stuck!"

" I can't, the briars really hurt!"

" Why do I always have to rescue you?"

**(End Flash-Back)**

"Come on let me down already!"

"**Baka**, stop squirming of you'll cut yourself."

Naruto stretched in relief of his bindings, whining and bragging that he could've kicked my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

(CHAPTER TWO)

"Come on, I'll buy you some ramen **Kyuubi**."

Forgetting the remark, Naruto took off full force to the ramen shop. "Yeah yeah yeah, ramen ramen ramen!"

"Baka wait up! "

I smiled as I ran down the hill in attempt to catch up with him.

**Ramen Shop**

"Great gods how many bowls can you eat Naruto!" I screamed, punching him in the head, causing bits of ramen to fly out of his mouth.

Sputtering on half eaten ramen, he gave me a confused look. "What? you said I could eat as much as I wanted "

" Yeah, but I didn't mean until you ran me dry! "

Naruto sighed. "Okay."

I paid for the large bill, cursing myself for being so nice to him. We left the ramen shop and headed back to our quarters.

I tried tuning out his non-stop babbling but it's not so easy to do. I looked at Naruto, it's amazing that some one shunned by the whole village could be so happy and care free.

"SASUKE-KUN"

"WAIT UP!"

I tensed, I knew those voices anywhere. Turning around I saw Haruno, Sakura; a slim girl with long pink hair. A fellow team member that was good at everything. Then there's Yamanaka, Ino; an equally slim, blonde haired girl. Who was on another team. She and Sakura loved to quarrel with each other, usually about me.

It's flattering, but only to an extent.

They knocked Naruto out of the way and latched themselves firmly to my arms, bickering with one another as to whom I would walk with. Naruto quietly got off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Well thanks for the ramen sasuke-chan, I'll see ya later."

Frustrated at the girls constant noise I brushed them off my arms and grabbed Narutos' shoulder, "Hold on Naruto, I'd rather walk with you than two noisy onna's."

"B-but Sasuke-kun..."

"Why don't you two settle your differences and find me later."

With that said Naruto and I continued down the path, leaving the two fighting girls alone as to whos' fault it was that I had left them.


	3. Chapter 3

(CHAPTER THREE)

Arriving at Narutos' quarters, he stopped short of the door. "Hey Sasuke-Chan."

"What is it?"

Turning toward me, "Thanks for walking with me, you know you didn't have to."

I smiled and started walking toward my quarters, "That's what friends are for."

In my quarters I did my routine stretches and took a nice warm shower. After eating a quick snack I brushed my teeth and laid in bed.

While waiting for sleep to overtake me, I thought about Naruto. I wondered,

was the rumor true? Is Naruto the re-incarnated Kyuubi or does he have the spirit locked within him?

Everyone in the village treats him as a nobody, Hell, I don't think he has a single friend here.

**(Flash-Back)**

"That's what friends are for."

**(End Flash-Back)**

I smiled as I began to doze off, "Well, looks like you have a friend after all Naruto."

**The Next Morning**

"Sasuke-Chan wake up!"

I rolled out of bed, brushing the hair out of my eyes I looked out the window to find Naruto standing below.

Grumpily I barked, "Baka, we don't have class today, what do you want?"

Naruto gave a small grin, "I was wondering if you wanted to train with me?"

It struck me as awkward that Naruto of all people would want to train so early.

Usually he sits around for most of the afternoon eating ramen then train.

"What's with wanting to train all of a sudden Naruto? "You worried that I will become stronger than what I am?"

That got the fire in his eyes burning, "Yeah right Sasuke-Kun, like that would ever happen, now do you want to train with me or not?"

"Fine, keep your voice down!" "Give me five minutes okay?"

As I walked toward the bathroom for a quick shower I could hear the over-excited Naruto cheering in triumph.

Five minutes later I was out and walking down the path with Naruto. My mind began to wander as I grew bored of his babbling. I looked at the sky, it was going to be a nice day.

The trees gently swayed in the wind, cherry blossom petals were gently dancing to the ground. Everyone in the village seemed to be in a good mood.


	4. Chapter 4

(CHAPTER FOUR)

"Hey Sasuke-Chan, are you listening to me?"

Coming out of my day-dream, "Oh, sorry Naruto. What did you say?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "I asked if you wanted to grab a bite to eat before we trained?"

I gave him a glare, reminding him of the bill I had to pay yesterday, there's no way I was going to be stuck with that large of a bill again. He puts his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Don't worry, I'll pay this time!"

I stared at him for a moment longer, debating as to wether I should believe him or worry that at the last minute the baka will run off and still leave me with the bill.

"Fine, but lets get something other than ramen for a change, it will give you more energy to fight as well."

He grinned, there was always a something about that smile that got to me. It always made me want to smile with him.

Arriving at the "Fuji-Lo-Mein Restaurant", we were quickly seated. A friendly waitress showed up and took our order. Leaving us with an appetizer of sushi, she left to place our order to the chef. We sat in silence. I munched on a piece of sushi, it was pretty good. Taking a sip of green tea I glanced over to see Naruto staring into space. I wondered what he was thinking about.

"Naruto what are you thinking about?"

He snapped back to his senses, blinked his eyes a bit and smiled. "Sorry Sasuke, what did you say?"

I rolled my eyes, "I said what are you thinking about?"

He fidgeted in his seat for a little bit. He openend his mouth to reply.

"Here you go boys!"

I gave a start, I wasn't expecting the waitress to show up so suddenly. Naruto seemed relieved. I said my thanks and we set about to eating our meals. While eating I had to wonder what Naruto was going to say. It bothered me through-out the meal and even when we were walking down to the training area. Naruto either took my silence as the usual attitude I gave toward him or he knew and didn't care. In either case he went on chatting.

Once at the training area, I removed my jacket. Naruto did the same and set about stretching. I grew bored waiting for him to finish up and gazed at the sky, the clouds were slowly moving across the horizon, the sun was already near midday but the trees kept us relatively cool. Suddenly something small but fast popped me in the head. I tried to regain my balance but failed miserably, falling on my ass. I looked up to see Naruto holding his sides, laughing histerically. You ass-hole! What the hell was that for? I screamed as I rose off the ground and dusted myself off. He kept on laughing but made sure to keep a good arms-length between us. Finally he calmed down enough to tell me his reason behind throwing something at me. Man Sasuke, you of all people I wouldn't believe to let their guard down, it was a once in a lifetime event, I had to take it while I could. He kept snickering while I tried to get all of the dirt and grass off of me.

Can we please get to practicing already? Naruto gave me a pouty look, Fine I'm ready when you are. I moved into position and Naruto did likewise, I watched his movements trying to figure out what his first move would be. I noticed his lowered left fingers flinch, that indicated that he was preparing to grab a shuriken so I did a back flip in the air and sent a barrage of kunai's as he threw his shuriken. I was sucessful in countering the attack and landed onto a tree branch as he dodged theremaining kunai's and jumped back a couple feet.


End file.
